A Demigod and Hunters life
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Misa Redwood she is a demigod and what will happend when she accidently bumped into the Winchester boys, as if her life as a demigod isn't bad enough she had to face Apocalypse from the other world. If you want to know more just read it. Maybe SamxOC, (and maybe a little Percabeth :p) Sorry I suck at summaries
1. How they meet

**Uh About this story I don't know I just want to try write it up**

**And yeah I hope you like it**

**Dean: Are you write me up in this story?**

**Me: Of course**

**Dean : And?**

**Me : It's a secret **

**Dean :You b..**

**Me: No swearing or I'll make you pay.**

**I don't own PJO or Supernatural**

Misa POV

Misa tapped her pen on the table and earned a glare from Gary her best friend. But Misa ignored it, her ADHD forced her to do that and she hate to sit still like this. But unfortunately for her, Ms. Gray kept talking about Civil War. Misa frowned at this, she knew civil war. It's a war between Greek demigod and Roman demigod, according to Chiron anyway. But right now after Giant War II they became friends and swore not to declare war again. Misa almost jumped from her seat when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Misa knew well a cell phone is a very dangerous thing for a demigod, it like called a monster and told them where you are or like put a billboard 'I'm here, come and eat me' on your head. But her dad forced her to bring it, and to use it in emergency. Misa took her cellphone and saw a text from Percy. Misa smiled at this, she miss him. She missed her half-brother. Misa is Poseidon demigod, but she got Zeus and Hades power as well. Her late mom said that Zeus and Hades is her grandparent. Misa opened the text and read it.

'Hey Misa how are you? I heard from your dad you decide to continue your high school. Just enjoy it okay, it may be suck but actually you can be a normal kid for a while when you're in high school. And I hope there're no monsters in hiding there. Anyway I and Annabeth decided to live together now, and she's decided to hold a party in our new apartment. The others are coming too, like Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank and maybe Stoll Brothers. Also my mom and Paul are coming too. And my mom miss you so much, you are like her own daughter you know. So please come or you will feel Annabeth wrath. Your beloved brother Percy Jackson'

"Ms. Redwood. Can you tell me how the civil war ended?" suddenly Ms. Gray asked.

Misa froze in place while she held her phone in her hand. Misa bit her lips and she took a quick glanced on Gary who pretended she not exist. Misa huffed and she looked at Ms. Gary who gave her an annoyed looks. Misa shook her head and Ms. Gary eyes practically glowed in anger.

"Meet me at my offices after this" and after that Ms. Gary continued to tell the whole class about the Civil War again. Misa sighed and she put her phone on her pocket again, she sent an icy glare towards Gary who busy taking a note at Ms. Gray explanation. Finally the bell rang and the student cheered. Slowly Misa stuffed her book on her backpack and she swung it over her shoulder. She walked slowly towards Ms. Gray offices and knocked the door.

"Come in" Ms. Gray said and Misa opened the door.

Ms. Gray gave Misa stern looks and told her to take a seat. Misa sat and she put her backpack on the floor. Ms. Gray stood up and walked towards Misa, and she began to tell her that's rude to play with your cellphone when a person talking to you and about she can't sit still and about her dyslexia. Misa hated it when people started to talk about that subject, if only they knew that her ADHD and dyslexic keep her alive until now. Suddenly Misa could feel the temperature dropped and the light started to flicker. Ms. Gray stopped talking and she cursed at the lamp. And then Misa saw a boy around her age stood behind Ms. Gray, a spirit.

"Misa are you listening to what I say?" Ms. Gray asked angrily when she saw Misa didn't look at her but behind her.

Ms. Gray spun and she screamed when she saw the boy. The boy attacked Ms. Gray and he killed her with a letter opener. The spirit stabbed her on the forehead. Misa quickly stood and she pulled her skull ring, and a black sword made from stygian iron appeared on her hand. As Hades descendant she could sent the spirit back to the underworld. But before she could do that the spirit attacked her, the boy threw her away across the room and Misa back hit the wall pretty hard. Misa cursed, this spirit is stronger than any normal spirit. He must be an angry one, very angry and very violent. Before Misa could attack the spirit disappeared and leaved her alone with Ms. Gray body. Misa frowned when she saw this, so Misa closed her eyes and a pair of very large black wings appeared on her back. Thantos blessed her when she helped him in a very important tasked a few years ago and since then Misa helped Thantos to bring the spirit to the underworld and caught the spirit who escaped too. Misa put her hand on Ms. Gray shoulder and muttered a few word. When Misa sensed that Ms. Gray in Underworld and Charon gave her a ride across the river Styx she opened her eyes and folded her wings back before everybody saw it. And then she did the right thing to do, Misa screamed on the top of her lung.

-Line break-

Misa cried on Gary chest. Gary patted her head gently and kept muttered its okay. At first the police suspect her as the killer but all the evidence is against her. And the police decided to make her as the key eyewitness, since she is the last person who saw Ms. Gray alive.

"It's okay Misa" Gary said.

"Gary, It's...terrible. I...I..." Misa sobbed.

"Misa its okay, nobody is going to hurt you okay" Gray said again.

Misa pulled herself and wiped her tears. She told the police that the attacker knocked her out and ran away which is true. Misa just tried not to tell the truth or they will lock her up. Gary took Misa wrist and pulled her to a nearby bench, Gary pushed Misa shoulder gently and Misa sat on the bench and looked at the ground. Gary smiled and he took of his jacket and put it on Misa shoulder.

"Thank you" Misa whispered.

Gary nodded and he sat beside Misa. Misa liked Gary so much; he is the only boy who didn't afraid of her. Being a demigod and have the big three blood in her vein made her looked so powerful and intimidating. But Gary approached her and offered her a genuine friendship and Misa gladly accepted it, and the truth is Misa had a huge crush with Gary. Gary is a very nice guy and quite handsome, with his auburn hair and hazel eyes. And he loves to swim just like Percy. Misa rested her head on Gary shoulder when she saw a very cool car, Impala she guessed parked on the parking lot and two guy with suit walked out from the car. They walked towards the police and showed something, the police nodded and they talked a bit with the police and when the taller one asked something the police pointed his finger at Misa. They nodded and walked towards Misa. Misa could feel Gary shoulder tensed and she lifted up her head and saw that the two man already in front of her. The short one had dirty blonde hair and green eye, and the tall one had an unruly brown hair and hazel eye like Gary.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Agent Young" the blonde said and showed a FBI badge "And this is Agent Alan" and the tall one showed his badge too.

"I think this is just local incident why the FBI involved in this?" Gary asked.

"We just passing by when we heard the incident, and we think it's have a connection with the incident that we're investigate" Agent Alan said.

"And when we asked the police they said they have one key eyewitness." Agent Alan added and she looked at Misa.

Misa looked away from Agent Alan and she chewed her lips. Gary noticed this and he took Misa hand and squeezed it gently. Agent Young noticed this and raised his eyebrow. Misa took a shaky breath and she looked at Agent Alan.

"It's happen so fast. When Ms. Gray talked to me I think I saw a man, the man attacked her and..." Misa exhaled sharply "...stabbed her on the forehead with a letter opener. And when the man saw me he grabbed me and threw me to a wall behind me. And after that he just disappeared, I think he ran away because at that time I was busy recovering myself" Misa finished and she sighed.

"Do you recognize this man?" Agent Young asked.

Misa shook her head "No"

"Can you explain to me about this man? Did he have black eye?" Agent Young asked again.

Misa blinked "No, his eyes are something like blue and he um had this black curly hair. He's about 5'7" and he's very pale"

"And when he appeared did you smelled something like sulfur?" Agent Young asks again.

Misa snorted "Are you nuts? No, it was completely normal. No black eyes and I didn't smell sulfur, just blood"

Agent Alan looked at Agent Young as if they shared something through telepathy.

"Did Ms. Gray have any enemies that wanted to kill her?" Agent Alan asked.

"I don't think so. She's a nice lady although she's pretty strict." Misa said.

"But uh, this man I think I know him, but uh, I forget. And the way he moved it's strange like he's floating" Misa added and earned a questioning looks from Gary

Agent Alan nodded and he gave a card to Misa "Just give me a call if you remember it okay. Thank you for your time" and with that Agent Alan and Agent Young walked away from us and they headed to the crime scene.

"Floating killer? Really?" Gary asked and shook his head.

Misa punched Gary shoulder gently "Hey, he banged my head to the wall, so yeah I a bit confused"

Gary laughed "Okay then Princess, let me drive you home"

Sam POV

"Dean quit grinning at me okay?" Sam sighed and glared at his older brother who grinned at him.

"'Call me if you remember it okay' really Sam? Wow you suck at that brother" Dean said while he's walking around at the crime scene with EMF on his hand.

"I just doing my job Dean" Sam grumbled as he examined the table.

Dean laughed "I get it Sam, she's pretty and hot too. But I guess the guy beside her will kick your ass before you could make a move at her"

Sam looked at his brother and he gave him annoyed looks "Just shut up Dean".

Sam stopped when he saw a black feather on the floor; Sam picked it up and examined it closer. What a bird feather doing in this place?

"Whoa there's definitely something going on here" Dean exclaimed when the EMF made a racket at the window.

"Yeah you right. Look at this" Sam agreed and showed the feather towards Dean.

"A feather? What the hell is going on Sam? So now the spirit went possessed some poor bird and ganked people?" Dean rubbed his chin.

"Remember what Misa said? The man she saw is floating" Sam said and put the feather into a Ziploc bag.

"And she forgot to mention that? Come on Sam there must be a very big wings if the feather that big" Dean said.

"Unless she hid something" Sam said and put the Ziploc bag on his pocket.

"Oh really? Because she seems quite stress to me, imagine a poor hot girl like her watched her teacher ganked by a winged guy" Dean shook his head

"No Dean. But the way she talks and the way she bring herself isn't like a normal girl" Sam argued.

"Are you saying she's possessed?" Dean asked and sat on the coach.

"No Dean, she bring herself like a warrior, I could saw it in her eye." Sam insisted and he looked at Dean who busy playing with his knife.

"A warrior? Like Xena? Man I like her" Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eye "Look, let's just go back to our motel and do some research okay. I'll tell Bobby about this"

"Nope" Dean said and stood up "You do that and I'll keep an eye of your Xena"

Sam gaped when heard that "You know what, whatever" Sam grumbled and headed towards the car.

"Aw, little Sammy is angry" Dean teased.

"Jerk" Sam muttered

-Line Break-

Sam threw his phone to the bed, he frustrated. Bobby said there's no such a thing like a spirit with a pair of wings, and he called him idjits for thinking like that. And Bobby told him that he will help him with their hunt. Sam picked up the feather and examined it closely. It's black, blacker than the night and it's big, too big to be a bird feather. Sam sighed; is there really a guy with wings like an angel? But Cass wings are invisible, than who is this guy? A new Angel maybe?

"That's not an Angel" a husky voice said and made Sam jumped from his chair.

"Cass what the hell man?" Sam grumbled and put the gun that already on his hand.

Cass walked forward and examined the feather "This is amazing, whoever have this must be a beautiful creatures"

Sam looked at the Angel with questioning looks "So Cass do you know something about this feather?"

"Yes I know. Only one creature has this kind of feather, it's Thantos. The god of death from Greek" Cass said and put the feather.

"Pagan god? You mean a pagan god behind all the murder in this town?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"No, not him. But someone with his ability, like someone who gets a blessing from him" Cass explained.

Sam eyes went wide "They can do that?"

"Just look it up. And behind all this murderer is not this someone, it's a spirit. This person just delivers the soul of that poor woman into the Underworld" Cass said and looked at Sam with wary looks.

"Underworld? You mean hell? Cass just what's going on here? And why you look so jumpy?" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"This person, he or she is very special Sam. And this world, have a lot of religion, I can't explain right now." Cass said and he looked at the window.

"What religion Cass? Tell me" Sam insisted.

"If you want to look it up, just try to read Greek gods" and after that Cass disappeared.

Sam frowned and he walked towards his laptop and he began to type Greek gods. A lof of links appeared and Sam opened one of them.

"The Olympians or The Greek gods. There're 12 of them and a lot of minor gods. The big three are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus is the king of the god and ruler of the sky, Poseidon is the god of the sea and Hades is the ruler of the Underworld and god of wealth." Sam read the article.

Sam rolled his eyes and scrolled the page down; he stopped when he saw something interesting

"Sometimes they had a kid with mortal or human, called demigods like Hercules, Perseus, Theseus. And sometimes if a god grateful to a human or demigods they can blessed them and that person will received that god power or sometimes his appearance. For example if Thantos god of death blessed someone, that person could take somebody life or give it back, and for the extra that person can grow a pair of black wings. And nowadays a lot of people claimed they often see a demigod or claimed that they are demigods." Sam shook his head and he closed his laptop.

Sam stood up and picked up his cellphone and he called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby it's me Sam" Sam said and sat on the bed.

"What it is Sam? I haven't found anything yet" Bobby replied.

"Actually Cass just visited me, and told me something interesting"

"Tell me" Sam could hear Bobby took a chair and sat down.

Sam took a deep breath and told Bobby everything Cass told him and information that he found about Greek gods.

"I see. Let me see if I can help you identify a demigod" after that Bobby closed the phone.

Before Sam put his phone, it rang and Sam picked it up when he saw the caller is Dean.

"Yup, any info?" Sam asked.

"Sam she's not Xena. She's a freaking witch" Dean said coldly.

"What? What do you mean she is a witch?" Sam asked and took a beer and opened it.

"I just saw her going out from her apartment and she met some emo-gothic boy" Dean said and started his car.

"Dean that's normal" Sam sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"Whoa hold on Sammy, I'm not done yet. After that they went into nearby tree and disappeared in shadow" Dean said.

Sam almost spitted his beer "Are you sure they just not go behind the tree?" Sam asked disbelieved laced his tone.

"It's true Sam, they just went straight into tree and 'Bam' they're gone." Dean grumbled.

Sam gulped down his beer and put the empty bottle on the floor "Well I have some info for you Dean, just come back quickly all right" after that Sam closed the connection and out his phone on the table. He sat down and rested his head against the wall. What the hell is happen here? Sam thought and sighed.

PERCY POV

Percy couldn't help but grinned when he saw Misa arrived with Nico. Percy almost couldn't recognize Misa, she grown so much. Her wavy black hair already touch her back, and her eyes is the most wonderful part, between sea-green eyes and electric blue eyes, sometimes when she mad it turned obsidian black and could made Percy cowering behind Annabeth back. She tanner and more muscular from last summer, but she's got the curve too. To make it simple Misa has grown into a beautiful woman. Percy hugged his sister and he patted her shoulder commented how she grown so much.

"Misa how's your school?" Percy asked.

"Percy please, I don't want to talk about it okay" Misa rolled her eyes.

Percy grinned "Let me guess, your principle called you?"

Misa punched Percy shoulder gently "Shut up Perce. Where's Annabeth anyway?"

"Aw come on, didn't you miss me?" Percy pouted.

"I miss the time when Annabeth chewed you" Misa said and stuck her tongue.

Before Percy could retort her wonderful girlfriends appeared and smiled at Misa. She just let her curly blonde hair touch her back and her beautiful stormy-grey eyes sparkle. Annabeth hugged Misa and she just smile widely

"Misa so grown so much" Annabeth said and pulled herself.

"Annabeth, stunning and beautiful as usual" Misa grinned.

Percy swung his arm on Annabeth shoulder and smiled "Wise Girl, you look amazing tonight"

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy cheek "You too Seaweed Brain"

"Get a room you two" Misa shouted and gagged.

Percy stuck his tongue "You just jealous Misa, go get one"

Misa glared at Percy "O yeah right" Misa snorted "And you will scare him away"

"Hey I'm just being a good brother here" Percy protested.

Misa waved her hand "Anyway since Annabeth here I want to tell you something important"

Percy looked at Annabeth who looked at Misa with calculating eyes "Sure" Annabeth said and moved to kitchen with Percy and Misa followed him.

Percy leaned on the counter and stared at her sister. Misa played with her eagle necklace a gift from Zeus which could turn into a bow and a quiver full of arrow and it always full, and the most amazing things it crackle with electricity.

"This afternoon I just saw my teacher killed right in front of me" Misa said and looke at Percy who tensed.

Annabeth squeezed Percy shoulder to calm him "And?" Annabeth askes.

Misa looked at the window "A spirit did that" Misa exhaled slowly and lookes right Percy who gaoed and Annabeth who lost in her own thought.

"A spirit? You mean a ghost?" Percy asked.

"It's the same thing Seaweed Brain. So Misa did you send it back to Underworld since you got Thantos and Hades power" Annabeth cocked her head.

Misa sighed and shook her head "That's the thing. Before I could do anything it threw me"

Percy laughed a bit "Really a spirit beat you? Misa descended of Hades and Thantos champion?"

Annabeth smacked him hard way "Don't be such a Seaweed Brain; she just saw somebody killed what did you expect huh?"

"Wise Girl if you keep smacked me I'll never be smart you know" Percy pouted and Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if I smacked you around your brain will be back into its original position and you will be smarter than this" Annabeth said and she smiled sweetly.

"Heh but that's what make you love me right?" Percy asked and grinned.

Annabeth blushed "The reason I'm with you is to keep you alive Seaweed Brain"

Percy put a fake hurt expression "Ouch that's hurt Wise Girl" and Percy kissed Annabeth.

Misa just watched the couple with awe looks, and she cleared her throat Guys, I'm the one who get the problem, so don't ignore me and get lovely dovey in front of me" Misa said and crossed her arms.

Percy broke the kiss and looked at Misa "Okay, okay, just don't gave me your icy glare"

"Okay after that I screamed..."Misa continued.

"You screamed? That's so not you Misa" Percy commented.

Misa rolled her eyes "That what a normal girl would do and since I'm trying to be a normal girl for once I think that's rational. And then the police came and I cried on Gary chest..." Misa trailed off.

"You cried on what? And who is this Gary guy?" Percy cut off and glared at Misa.

Misa blushed "Aw crap me and my big mouth" Misa cursed "Anyway after that the weirdest part is coming, suddenly out of nowhere FBI is involved" Misa continued completely ignoring Percy glare.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow "The FBI is involved? That's strange."

Misa nodded "And the way they talked, walked and brought themself is like a warrior like us, not like the FBI"

Percy decided to interrupted "Misa you still haven't explain about this Gaby dude"

Misa scowled "It's Gary. He's my friend, well my only friend from my school"

Annabeth patted Misa hand "Okay I get it, you like him. Anyway back to the fake FBI guy"

Misa blushed madly when Annabeth said that "I'm not...! Okay I admit I have a crush on him, but uh..."

"I will not approve until I saw this Hary" Percy said and crossed his arm.

Misa threw Percy an icy glare "It' Gary. G-A-R-Y. Geez, even my Loki my Pegasus is smarter than you Percy"

Percy face turned to bright red "Hey this Gray, uh I mean Gary can hurt you. And i don't want you get hurt"

Misa looked at Percy with annoyed looks "Percy I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself okay"

Before Percy could retort Annabeth cut in and gave glared at Percy while talking to Misa "So what make you think like that?"

Misa hesitated a bit "Because they asked if the killer had a black eye or did I smell sulfur at the crime scene."

"Um black eye as if a monster?" Annabeth asked sounded unsure.

Misa snapped her finger "That's I don't know" Misa looked at the window again and sighed.

"Look guys I wanted to stay longer but I must go home right now. "Misa said.

"Aw come on Misa stay a little longer" Percy begged.

"Look I wanted too, but tomorrow the Police will call me again and asked for further testimony, and I tired after all of the things that happened in school" Misa sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Percy frowned "Okay I get it" but he smiled quickly "How about you IM us when things calm and we will visit you at your apartment."

Misa smiled a little "Okay I'll. So uh, do you where I can shadow traveling?" Misa asked.

Percy nodded and told Misa to follow him, they arrived at Percy and Annabeth bed room and Percy pointed at the closet. Misa said thank you and see you later as she enter the closet and disappeared. Percy sighed as he closed the bedroom door and headed towards Annabeth who talking with Piper.

DEAN POV

"Cass said that?" Dean asked and he sat on the bed.

"Yeah that's right" Sam answered and he leaned on the wall.

"So Misa is not a witch, but a what?" Dean asked again.

"It's just a theory Dean. Maybe Thantos the god of dead blessed her." Sam said.

Dean shook his head "And who the hell is Thantos?"

Sam nodded "A Greek god Dean. And according to the myth sometime they go to earth and fall in love with some mortal and have a kid"

Dean chuckled when he heard that "So now some pagan god go and banged people?"

Sam rolled his eye "And their kid is stronger than any other kids Dean. They are half human half god, or you can call them demigod. And they inherit their godly parent power"

"So are you saying that this Misa chick is a demigod?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe." Sam said.

Dean scowled when he heard that "And how we supposed to know if she is a demigod?"

"Bobby still working on that" Sam said and looked at the window.

Dean nodded and he looked at Sam laptop "Any clue for the spirit?"

Sam turned and shook his head "I didn't found anything. All of the victims are squeaky clean Dean. And I didn't see any connection on the victim"

"Oh great, just wonderful." Dean grumbled and he laid his back on the bed.

Suddenly Sam phone rang and Sam picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam looked at Dean confused.

"Who is this?" Sam asked.

"Misa? What's wrong and why are you so scared?" Sam began to panic.

"Okay, just stay where ever you are and we will be there. Just stay there" Sam said and closed his phone.

Dean looked at Sam "Misa called you?"

Sam took his jacket and wore it "Yeah, and guess what. She just saw the man who killed Ms. Gray in the parking lot"

Dean stood up quickly "Sam maybe this is trap"

Sam glared at his older brother "What if it isn't? She is going to die Dean"

Dean held his hand "Okay, okay. I'll go with you, beside we can do some research there to prove whatever your theory is"

-Line Break-

Sam knocked the door and Dean just stood behind him while holding a gun. The door opened and Misa stood there. Dean surprised a bit when he saw Misa condition, her eyes is red and she's quivering. Sam and Dean looked at each other and they nodded, they entered Misa apartment and sat on the couch.

"So Misa tell me what do you see?" Dean asked.

"It was like half an hour ago, I just came back from my friend house. And when I came back I saw the man who killed Ms. Gray just stood there and watching me." Misa answered and sobbed.

Sam offered some tissue and Misa gladly took it "When I was about to ask for help, he just disappeared." Misa took a shaky breath "And when I entered my apartment I found these" Misa put a small worn out box and a letter.

Dean took it and opened the box "An engagement ring?" Dean exclaimed when he saw that.

Sam opened the letter and read it out loud "To my dearest Leila, I'm going to pick you up tonight, and we will have this wonderful marriage. And no one will stop us right now. Your only love Vincent"

"I mean I'm not Leila and heck I even didn't know this Vincent guy" Misa said and she shook her head.

Dean looked at Sam strangely "Misa are you sure you didn't know this Vincent guy, or Leila?" Dean asked one more time.

Misa shook her head "I don't know anything"

Dean hit the table hard "Don't lie to me. I know what you are" Dean growled and he threw the feather he found on the table.

Misa eyes went wide when she saw this "A feather?"

"This is yours isn't?" Dean asked menacingly.

Misa shook her head "No, are you kidding me? I'm not an Angel"

Dean scowled and he leaned towards Misa "Don't you dare lie to me. I found this shit on the crime scene. And you tell me how this fucking feather just lay in there?"

Misa eyes flashed with anger "I told you I don't know"

Dean narrowed his eye at Misa "Tell me the truth, now!" Dean ordered.

Misa stood up quickly and glared at Dean "I told you the truth, I don't know anything." Misa looked at Dean with unreadable looks "Beside if that's mine what are you going to do huh? Arrest me? For what? I didn't kill anybody"

Sam pulled Dean and forced him to sat, Misa still glared at Dean but suddenly the temperature dropped and the light began to flicker. Misa eyes went wide and she just stood there. Sam and Dean quickly stood up and held their gun.

"Misa get behind us now!" Sam ordered and he looked around.

"Do you have any salt or something that made from pure iron?" Dean asked.

Misa blinked her eyes "Yeah there's some salt in the kitchen and um I don't know but maybe I have something from iron in my room."

Before Sam could say anything, something pulled Misa into her bedroom. Misa screamed as she clawed the floor but unfortunately she couldn't hold anymore and flew to the bedroom. The door slammed and locked from the inside.

"Help me!" Misa screamed.

Sam and Dean rushed towards the door and they tried to open it.

"Misa, hold on okay. We will break this door down" Sam yelled and he slammed the door with his body.

Dean froze when he heard Misa screamed and cried, she begged to whoever did this to not hurt her. But after that she screamed in pain; desperate Dean shot the handle and he kicked the door down. Sam and Dean saw Misa on her bed and a spirit hovering above her and scratched her neck with something.

"Hey" Dean yelled and the spirit turned around.

The spirit hissed and charged at Dean who prepared the salt and threw it at the spirit. The spirit disappeared and the light stopped flickering. Dean saw Sam already on Misa side, Misa curled up into a ball. She trembled and didn't stop crying. Sam touched her shoulder and Misa lifted her head up. Dean flinched when he saw a scar running down from her neck to her shoulder.

"What is that thing? And who are you guys?" Misa asked tears still running down from her eyes.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean just nodded since Misa saw everything and she's hurt from that thing.

"It's a spirit Misa. And we're not FBI, we're hunters. My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean Winchester." Sam explained.

Misa looked at them with disbelieved looks "A hunter? You mean you hunt those things?"

Dean nodded "Not only them, but any kind of monster that appeared on your bad dream, and demon too"

Misa shook her head and she hugged her knee "And why that thing…" Misa shut her eyes and tears started to flow from her eyes again.

"Hey calmed down okay" Sam said softly.

"No, I'm not going to…" before Misa could finish the light started to flicker again and the temperature dropped again.

Dean and Sam stood up quickly "What the hell?" Dean grumbled.

Misa took a few step back and her back made a contact with the wall "He's back" Misa whispered.

Dean narrowed his eyes at everything before something made him flew back and hit the couch hard way.

"Dean!" Sam called his brother name before he suffered the same fate as his brother.

The spirit threw him into the wall and walked towards Misa who looked at the spirit with wide eyes.

"Stay away from me" Misa said.

"Leila" the spirit said and stroked Misa cheek. Misa bit her lips, she tried not to cry but her lips betrayed her and escaped a small sob.

"Leila, marry me" the spirit or Vincent said again.

Misa shook her head "I'm not Leila"

The spirit became a little angry "Don't you dare lie to me Leila. You promised me you never betrayed me"

Misa looked at the spirit eye "I'm not Leila, I'm Misa"

Vincent became angrier and his nails grew longer "You lie to me Leila. And because of that, you have to suffer the same fate as me" and Vincent clawed Misa shoulder.

Misa screamed in pain and she tried to run away from Vincent. But Vincent threw her again and Misa hit the wall pretty hard. Misa yelped when her back made a contact with the wall hard way and she crumpled on the floor.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and shot his gun at Vincent.

Vincent roared and disappeared again, Dean panted hard and took a glanced at Sam who shook his head.

"Sam, I think we have to bring Misa with us. This Vincent really wants to kill her or marry her I guess" Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean and nodded, Sam walked towards Misa and he picked Misa who unconscious bridal style. Dean lead the way while held his gun, and Sam followed behind him as he carried Misa. When they arrived on their car Sam put Misa gently on the back seat and he closed the door. Dean started the car when Sam got in and closed the door.

"This is one messed up case" Dean grumbled and started to go to their motel.

**Dean :Why you? Why you make me look like a jerk in this chapter?**

**Sam :Uh Dean you're a jerk**

**Dean : Shut up b***h**

**Me : I said no swearing**

**Misa : Wow i really look like a damsell in distress**

**Percy : Yes I'm in thi chapter**

**Dean :Whoa, aht are you guys doing here?**

**Me : Guys just shut up okay, this is my spotline. Just go away.**

**So what do you think, give me some review okay, or I'll Mrs. O'leary my hellhound pet reap your soul**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha**

**Percy : Hey! She is my pet!**

**Dean : Damn it! you're a demon *taking shotgun***

**Me :Oh boy, just see you on the next chappy while I clean up this mess **


	2. She's a demigod

**Me : Hello everybody, how have you been?**

**Percy : Hey do I appear in this chapter?**

**Me : Just read it **

**Percy : I have dyslexia. can't you write it in acient Greek?**

**Me : Uh, no. If you want to know use google translate**

**Percy : Oh okay then.**

**Dean :Whoa, what's that demon boy doing in here?**

**Me : Not again you two.**

**Misa : What happend to me in this chapter?**

**Me : For Zeus sake! Just read it guys.**

**Misa and Percy : We have dyslexia!**

**Me : *ahem* anyway I don't own anything here okay.**

**Chapter 2**

**Misa POV**

Misa admitted she's felt guilty for lying to Sam and Dean. But she had no other choice; it's the only way to make them believed her. If she wanted she could killed the spirit with one waved from her hand, but that only made her more suspicious. And after she heard that, Sam and Dean are hunters that hunt supernatural things, she's afraid if they knew the truth they will hunt her down. So she's played the role damsel in distress which is she hated it so much. So she pretend to be a weak girl and pretend to pass out when the spirit Vincent decided to throw her away and she hit the wall hard. Misa couldn't help but felt her heart skipped a beat when Sam carried her Bridal Style. Suddenly she could felt the car stopped and someone picked her up again. Misa had to hold the urge to open her eyes and blew everything, so she just closed her eye even when that someone put her in a bed. Misa counted to ten before decided to woke up abruptly and screamed in terror.

"Stay away from me!" Misa screamed and she curled up into a ball.

Maybe she could win an Oscar for her acting, because right after she said that Sam hugged her and patted her back. Misa just buried her head on Sam chest and kept saying he's going to kill me, and Sam said it's okay, no one is going to hurt you. Even Dean said sorry for accused her before and being such a jerk.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Misa wiped her tears and nodded "Yeah, I'm technically fine"

Dean looked at Misa wound "You sure? Because that wound look nasty"

Misa sighed "I have been through worse" Misa mumbled

"What? What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Just need some alcohol and bandage" Misa said and smiled.

Sam blushed slightly and he stood up, took some whiskey and towel.

"Sorry we don't have some bandage" Sam said.

Misa gladly took the whiskey "It's okay"

Misa opened her T-shirt and Dean just gaped. Even Sam looked at her disbelieved, fortunately for Sam, Misa wore some kind of black tank top and she tended her wound. Dean cursed when he realized that Misa wore tank top and earned a dirty look from Sam. After Misa finished, she looked at her T-shirt it's covered in blood and pretty torn up.

"Uh, do you guys have some T-Shirt that I can use?" Misa asked and smiled sheepishly.

Dean nodded and he took his black T-shirt from his bag and threw it at Misa. Misa gladly wore it and she said thanks again. Misa took a deep breath and calmed herself; she didn't know what to do now. Vincent wouldn't be attack her now, since this room practically spirit-proof. They salted every door and window, so yeah spirit couldn't get in, which is a bad thing for Misa. Usually she asked her friend in spirit world what's going on, and if violence spirit liked Vincent she usually asked his friends why he became like that? Misa played with her necklace and looked at Sam and Dean who still argued about something. Misa looked at Sam laptop and a crazy idea crossed her mind. She could send an e-mail to Annabeth and asked for her helped to solve this.

"Uh, Sam" Misa called. Sam turned and looked at her "Can I uh borrow your laptop for a while?" Misa asked.

Sam looked at her quite long and Misa could felt heat started to creep up on her cheek.

"Er, forget about it" Misa said and broke the eye contact.

Dean chuckled when he saw this "Wow, Sam you scare her"

"Shut up Dean" Sam hissed and he walked up to Misa.

"Misa" Sam called her and Misa just glanced at Sam.

"Yeah you can borrow it, but uh I have to use it to do some research for the spirit that attacked you. And maybe after that you can borrow it" Sam said.

Misa nodded "Maybe I can helped you about it, you know research"

"What do you know?" Dean asked.

"Um, he thought I'm Leila. And he talked about marriage, maybe a suicide because Leila dumped him?" Misa said and looked at Sam laptop.

Sam looked at Misa surprised "Yeah, you might be right. Let me see" Sam began to type something in his laptop.

"No record on that" Sam said and sighed.

"Or maybe…" Misa bit her lips "Leila died before she could marry Vincent and Vincent couldn't accept it and he killed himself"

Sam nodded and began to type again "Yeah I found one here" Sam said and smiled "23 years ago, a woman name Leila Crysto died mysteriously a day before her marriage." Sam talked and he rubbed his chin "And two weeks after that Vincent Gruble commit a suicide"

"Wow, that's suck" Dean commented while clean his gun.

"But why killed those people?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows.

"Maybe Leila's killed? You know like uh, someone got jealous and didn't agree with their marriage" Misa said and looked at Vincent picture.

"You think those people he killed involved in this?" Dean asked.

"That's just a theory. But why he after me, I mean I don't even knows him. He died before I'm even existed" Misa cocked her head.

Sam clicked Leila name and a picture appeared "Holy Crap" Sam cursed "I think I know why. Leila is like you Misa, exactly like you."

Misa jaw dropped when she saw Leila picture, Misa felt she like looking at her own reflection. Could it be, Leila chose to reborn and Misa is Leila reincarnation? But that impossible if it true she will be remembered Vincent but she didn't remember met him at all. But she could swear she saw Vincent once then, something clicked in Misa mind. Thantos once told her about Vincent, that he ran away from him and hid from Thantos. Thantos even gave her Vincent picture. He is one of the spirits that Thantos hunt down, and Misa decided to send Vincent to the Underworld, where he should be.

"….salt him and burned him" Sam voices brought Misa back to real life.

"But he was cremated Sam" Dean said.

"How about his remain? There must be something that contains his DNA, like fingernails, hair, or maybe skin" Sam argued.

"There's nothing Sam. You see on that you can read after he died his parent took all of his stuff and sold it" Dean putted his gun down and looked at Sam laptop frustrated.

Misa took a deep breath "How about me? Maybe he still here because he want to marry Leila and he couldn't accept that Leila is dead" Misa spoke and Sam shook his head.

"You mean, using you as bait? Misa that thing almost killed you. What if he realized that you're not Leila" Sam protested.

"Sam I could…." Misa pursed her lips and she glared at her feet "How about Leila?" Misa asked and cursed herself almost revealed who she is.

"Leila?" Sam raised his eyebrow "Well, she's buried"

"Are you suggesting we burn Leila body?" Dean asked surprised.

Misa rolled her eyes, Dean here just like Percy "No silly" Sam chuckled when Misa said that "Called her here and make her meet Vincent. Maybe Vincent agree to leave this place once and for all"

"And how we suppose to make they meet genius?" Dean asked.

Misa looked at Sam before she answered "Dress me like Leila. And I'll bring him to the cemetery where Leila is buried"

Sam grabbed Misa arm "Misa no. It's dangerous"

Misa smiled "Sam I know and I'm scared. But that's the only way"

Sam wanted to say something but he pursed his lips and looked at Misa eyes.

"Fine but I'll go with you" Sam decided.

**Sam POV**

Sam couldn't understand why but when he saw Misa he could something is off. Sam could feel power emanating from her and the way she acted is so strange. One time she acted like a damsel in distress and one time she acted like a warrior, calm and collected under the pressure. And her eye is strange too, is electric blue eyes, sometimes changed into sea-blue eyes, and sometimes is sea-green eyes. And Sam didn't know maybe the light playing tricks on him, but when Misa angry her eyes turned into black obsidian. And right now Misa ready to be bait, she volunteer for it, when a normal person usually didn't want to do that.

"Sam" Dean called.

Sam turned to Dean "What is it Dean?"

"Are you sure? I mean she's not exactly innocent or guilty. She just I don't know what to say. But there's something off with that girl" Dean said in low voice.

Sam nodded "Yeah I know that. But we need focus on Vincent spirit for now; we can deal with her later"

"Oh wow, so Sammy wants to 'deal' with Misa huh?" Dean teased and laughed.

"Don't call me Sammy, and that's not what I mean Dean" Sam huffed and glared at his brother.

"Aw come on Sammy. You like her don't you, not to mention that she's superhot." Dean grinned.

Sam just looked at Dean with disbelieved looks "I don't…" Sam shook his head when Dean put an 'are-you-kidding-me face' "Yeah, she's hot. But we've been through this once Dean. I don't like her"

Dean laughed and Sam glared at his brother "Anyway, should we get going now" Sam said and crossed his arm

"You should be going now Sam, you remember you would go with Misa while she trying to be Leila" Dean said and threw his car key to Sam.

"What about the…" Dean waved his hand "I still some stuff to call the spirit in the trunk" Dean cut Sam "Just dropped me in the cemetery and you drive Misa to the uh, you know Beauty Salon maybe."

Sam accepted the key and called Misa to get ready. Misa walked from the bathroom with her long black wavy hair tied up into a pony tail. Misa smiled at them while pin his hair with a blue hairpin with a Pegasus made with something like silver, gold and something glowed.

"So?" Misa asked.

"We are going to drop Dean in the cemetery so he can do the ritual, while we uh, go to the Beauty Salon and dress you up like Leila" Sam answered and took his jacket from the chair.

Misa nodded and she followed Dean to his car. Sam sighed and he walked towards the car, he opened the door and entered the car.

"Come on Sam, we don't have time" Dean said as he closed the door.

Sam started the car and headed towards the cemetery where Leila buried. When they arrived there Dean got down from the car, as he closed the door Dean wagged his eyebrows towards Sam. Sam sighed and he drove off towards a nearby shopping mall.

"So Misa why don't you tell me about yourself" Sam asked.

Misa flinched when Sam mention that "Um, well. Nothing much to tell about me really"

Sam fell silent for a while "What about your parent? Your family?"

Misa frowned "My mom died when I was 2 years old, and my dad he's uh something like he's a very important person so he couldn't marry my mom. And uh I grew up in a foster home and the worse part no one want to adopt me because I'm a freak"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sam said.

Misa smiled sadly "It's okay really. That's why I hate to tell people about my life"

"And why people think you're a freak?" Sam asked.

Misa laughed bitterly "Something like I have a death aura, and people just afraid to go near me"

Sam sighed he know that feeling, when the people that he knew just started to die. And after he knew that he had demon blood in him that just made its official, he's a freak. Finally after the silent for a while they arrived at the shopping mall. Sam and Misa got down from the car and walked towards the nearby Beauty Salon. A blonde girl opened the door and smiled at them, quickly Misa explained to the blonde girl what she wants. The blonde just smiled but when she looked at Sam her smiled got wider.

"Oh don't worry Misa. We will make you so beautiful so your own boyfriend wouldn't notice you anymore" the blonde said and disappeared with Misa.

Sam just smiled sheepishly when the blonde thinks he's Misa girlfriend. Sam sighed and he sat on the nearby couch and took a magazine. Within 30 minutes the blonde girl came again and smiled at Sam, and Misa came out from behind and success made Sam jaw dropped to the ground. Misa looked very beautiful with her black dress, and even she wore some make up. Her dress fall perfectly on her knee and showed up her curve. Misa blushed when Sam eyeing her with that looks.

"Sam please closed your mouth. And don't look at me like that, you're kinda creep me out" Misa said.

Sam closed his mouth "Ah, you look, um amazing" Sam said and he blushed.

Misa face turned crimson red and she just looked at her new high heels. Sam cleared his throat and paid for it with Dean credit card. After Sam paid for it he walked with Misa towards the car, and along the way Sam had to walk closer to Misa because there're a lot of boys and man flirted to her.

"I hate this" Misa grumbled.

Sam chuckled at this "I think you want to do this"

Misa huffed "Man, I never can understand them"

"Hey! I'm a man too" Sam protested.

"I just hope your brother doesn't lose his jaw when he see me like this" Misa said and crossed her arms.

When they already outside the shopping mall; Misa grumbled about the cold wind. Sam just smiled and took of his jacket and gave it to Misa. Misa gladly accepted the jacket and wore it.

"Geez" Misa said when she realized that the jacket way too big for her "I felt like wearing a blanket"

Sam laughed and he opened the car door for Misa. Misa raised her eyebrows at this and looked at Sam strangely.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Never mind" Misa said and entered the car.

Sam closed the door and walked towards the driver seat. He started the engine and looked at the road in front of him with a blank stare. Is this the right thing to do? Sam thought as he drove the car towards the cemetery. Sam took a glanced towards Misa who busy fiddled with her ring; Sam just noticed that Misa ring had a tiny skull on it. It's kinda strange for him, first her eagle necklace, second her Pegasus hairpin and third the skull ring. Something bothering him about those three things, but Sam couldn't put his finger on it. And suddenly Misa became cherry about all this stuff, and that's bothering him too. She just got attacked brutally by a spirit and now she's fine about it, even she volunteered herself to become bait. Sam sighed and shook his head, maybe it's all just his imagination even if it's true looks like Misa isn't the bad guy that he usually hunt.

**DEAN POV**

Dean dusted his jean after he lighted the candle, all the preparation is complete he just had to wait for Misa and Sam to come there. Dean sat on the ground and looked around with eagle eye.

"Hello Dean" a gruffy voice greeted him.

Dean jumped from his sitting position "Holly crap" Dean spun and found Cass stood behind him "What the hell Cass? Don't do that in the middle of the night and in the middle of cemetery" Dean grumbled.

Cass looked at Dean strangely "are you afraid of ghost? I thought you hunting them?"

Dean huffed "Forget it. What are you doing here? Aren't you uh, in the middle of a mission or something?"

Cass looked at the altar that Dean made "I just wanted to warn you about something"

Dean cocked his head "Tell me"

"Your path is already crossed with someone path Dean" Cass said calmly.

"Oh yeah, about someone that is so powerful. Sam told me about it Cass" Dean said and crossed his arms.

Cass sighed and he walked closer towards Dean "You don't understand. Your battle is drawing near and there's something going on Dean. Something big, that even I cannot understand it"

"What is it Cass? Are you saying that beside Lilith there's another threat?" Dean asked and his jaw clenched.

Cass looked at the sky warily "Yes. And this threat is more powerful that Lilith"

Dean groaned "What the hell? And how we suppose to face it"

"I cannot say more Dean. Even the Angel started to worry about this new threat, and we still don't know much about it" Cass said and looked at Dean, right into the eye.

Dean narrowed his eye "And?"

Cass sighed "I have to go Dean. I have to help my garrison to prevent Lilith break another seal"

Before Dean could say anything Cass disappeared, Dean cursed and stomped his feet on the ground. Dean huffed and looked at the sky with annoyed looks, why is the Angels always so secretive about everything and forced him to figure out everything by himself. Dean heads snapped up when he heard his car engine and he looked at the street. He saw Sam got down first and opened the passenger door, his jaw dropped when he saw a very beautiful woman came out from the car. When they walked closer Dean realized that the woman is Misa, Dean knew her from her weird eyes. Misa looked at Dean with annoyed looks, and Dean just realized that he just checked her out from the top to the bottom.

"Is it ready?" Misa asked as she looked around with wary eyes.

"Yes. You just have to call Vincent spirit" Dean said.

Misa chewed her lips and she looked at the empty cemetery. She cleared his throat and began to speak in sweet voice.

"Vincent. Where are you? It's me Leila"

Dean held his breath and looked around waited for Vincent to show his ugly face. Suddenly the temperature dropped and Dean could swear he saw Vincent stood not too far from Misa.

"Dean now" Misa whispered as she began to call Vincent to come to her.

Dean started to chant in Latin. While Sam held a shotgun with rock salt in it, ready to protect Misa if something goes wrong. Then everything when to south, Vincent went on rampage, he called a storm. Dean cursed when the book began to wet, Dean stood up and something hit him hard. Dean face hit the ground first and he spitted some dirt, He heard Sam groaned above him.

"Get off me" Dean said and pushed Sam from his back "Geez Sam you're so damn heavy"

And when he heard Misa piercing scream his blood froze, Dean spun around tried to find Misa but in this weather is like impossible.

"Misa where are you?" Dean yelled, while squint his eye tried to see through the rain.

Sam stood up while gripped the shotgun "Misa" he yelled a lot louder than Dean.

When the lightning stroke Dean could saw Misa figure on a tree while Vincent spirit in front of her.

"Sam! Over there" Dean yelled and ran towards Misa position.

Sam followed him from behind; when Dean arrived at Misa position what he saw made his blood boiled. Misa on the tree with her arm bleed heavily, her dress torn and Dean jaw clenched when he saw a gash ran from her neck to her torso. Misa cried and begged to Vincent to spare her life.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

Before Sam could shoot Vincent, Vincent threw him towards a nearby tree. Dean gritted his teeth; this spirit really pissed him off. Dean picked up the shotgun and aimed towards the spirit.

Before he could shoot, Vincent threw him too. He could hear Misa screamed no, when Dean's head hit something hard. Dean vision became quite blurry but he forced himself to stand up.

"Please! Let me go!" Dean could hear Misa begged and cried at the same time.

Vincent just laughed evilly and started to run his long finger on Misa left arm. Misa screamed in pain and she lowered her head. Dean heart froze when he saw this, is she dead? He thought.

"Misa, no!" Dean's head turned towards angered Sam.

Dean saw Sam limped towards Vincent who gave Sam evil eye. But much to his surprise Misa lifted up her head and her eyes, not electric blue eyes, or the sea color, but black, black obsidian. Dean almost thought that she is a demon, but her eyes still normal. Misa scowled at Vincent and glared at him.

"You know what. I had it playing 'the damsel in distress' part" Misa said and she shook her head.

"I should send you towards the underworld sooner" after said that Vincent spirit froze in place.

Misa began to free herself and pulled her rings. Dean jaw dropped when the ring turned to a black sword. Misa walked towards Vincent spirit while smiled evilly at him.

"My grandpa is going to tortured you in the way you cannot imagine. For ran away from Thantos and hurting me" Misa said as she looked her wound.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes, Sam right she's a warrior. With that black sword and cold expressions, she's definitely not a normal girl, a hunter perhaps? Suddenly a black wing appeared on Misa back. Dean shook his head, disbelieved; it was her she was the one with black wings.

"OH by the way before I sent you back, Thantos say hi" after that Misa stabbed Vincent.

Dean thought the sword would go through, but the sword liked drained the spirit. After Vincent completely disappeared Misa pushed something and the sword turned into a ring again. She sighed and looked at Dean who still gaped.

"I'm sorry that I lie to you" Misa said.

Dean just realized that Misa is dry, while he's and Sam still soaking wet.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Misa cocked her head "I think that obvious, isn't it?" Misa spread her wings further.

"You're Thantos champion" Dean said.

"Wow, Dean I'm impressed. Did you just take smart pills?" Misa said and smirked.

Dean could hear Sam chuckle, Dean glared towards Sam "Shut up, Sam!" Dean hissed.

Misa smiled and her wings folded into her back and disappeared "I'm more than that you know"

Sam stood up and looked at Misa "A demigod" Sam said.

Misa clapped her hand "Clever Sam"

"What the heck a demigod doing in here?" Dean asked annoyed.

Misa played with her necklace "Uh, none of your business. Right now I'm putting my life in line just to tell you that I'm a demigod."

Dean glared at Misa "Oh really?"

Misa putted her hand on her waist "Listen to me Dean Winchester" Dean winced when Misa called him by his full name "Right now something is off in my world, and something is wrong in your world too. Now imagine if our 'something wrong' is mixed, it would be disaster, right?" Misa explained.

"Are you telling me that your pagan gods had trouble too?" Dean asked.

The thunder rumbled even the sky is clear. Misa looked at the sky with amused eyes "It's Greek gods actually. I know that there's a lot of gods from other religion and God and Angels" Misa said and looked at Dean again.

"Are you here to kill us?" Dean asked.

Misa laughed "Nope. It's against the rule"

"And who the hell is your godly parent?" Dean growled.

"I think I should introduce myself again. Misa Redwood, daughter of Poseidon, descendant of Hades and Zeus, Thantos champion" Misa said proudly.

Dean stood up and pointed his shotgun at Misa. Misa raised her eyebrows and looked at Dean amused "Really?"

Sam shot a warning looks at Dean "Dean don't"

Dean glared at Sam "Why not Sam? She's lying to us, and are you believed that she's innocent?"

Misa shook her head "I don't have time for this"

"You're not going anywhere missy" Dean said and waved his shotgun.

Misa rolled her eyes "Oh, for Zeus glorious beard" the thunder rumbled "Listen you chuckle head, I don't have time for fighting you mortal. I have a lot of things to do, so bye" after that Misa walked towards nearby shadow and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Dean surprised when he saw Misa disappeared.

Sam exhaled sharply "I can't believe it, but her act is quite good"

Dean lowered his shotgun and gave Sam disbelieved looks "Really Sam? Are you really believed that she's innocent?"

"Well, she is not killing people yet" Sam said unsure.

"She's not human Sam. Do you see what she does to that spirit?" Dean yelled.

"She's half human Dean. She got gods blood in her, same like me Dean. The different is I got demon blood in me" Sam yelled back.

Dean growled when Sam mentioned that "I don't want to talk about that"

"Look, let's get back to the motel and told Bobby about this" Sam decided and rubbed his forehead.

"And? What about her?" Dean asked as he walked towards the car.

"I don't know, but I got this strange feeling that we will meet again sometime" Sam answered.

Dean's green eyes lit up when he heard this "Oh, Sammy got a feeling for our little crow girl"

"Shut up Dean" Sam said back.

"Damn it Sam. Why can you fall in love with normal girl?" Dean exclaimed while threw his shotgun on the trunk.

Sam just rolled his eyes while he entered the car. Dean closed the trunk and entered the car

"Sam" Dean called.

"Yeah?" Sam glanced towards Dean.

"You look like a wet puppy" Dean laughed hard and started the car.

"Jerk"

Dean still laughed hard as he drove the car back to the motel.

**Me : That's it for today**

**Dean : Damn it! Why you make me so weak in this chapter**

**Misa : Wow, I'm a badass**

**Percy : Why I'm not here?!**

**Sam : Can you guys shut up?!**

**Me : Sam! That's my line!**

**Dean : I swear if you write something like this again I'm going to kick your ass to hell**

**Percy : I swear if you didn't write me on the next chapter I'm going to drown you**

**Misa : I swear if you make me like a damsel in distress again I'm going to send Cerebrus to chase you**

**Me : *hiks* why everybody threatened me.**

**Anyway I swear if you don't review it I'm going to make Mrs. O'leary chase you**

**Dean : You're a demon too?! *raise shotgun***

**Me : Dang it. See you guys later okay bye**


	3. Demigod and Hunter vs Demon vs Angel

**Dean : Well the next chapter is done**

**Misa : Dean Winchester what the hell are you doing in here?**

**Dean : Crow Girl the author just asked me to open this chapter**

**Percy : Tell me that I'm on this chapter**

**Sam : Maybe**

**Dean : Actually..**

**Sam : Dean shut up! **

**Misa : Read it Percy**

**Dean : well the author doesn't have anything. She just owned Crow Girl**

Chapter 3

**MISA POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Misa saw the Winchester boys, and she hated the fact the she missed Sam. She looked up at the sky and cursed Aphrodite for this; Misa sighed and entered her sport car, Honda S2000. Misa cursed under her breath, last week the big three decided to call her and told her about her fate. She's in the center of a big prophecy and the fates told the directly.

Tartarus started to rise and it got mixed up with another problem, Lucifer. Misa frowned when the god decided to involve her in another world apocalypse. So she got a new task beside to bring the spirit back, hunt demon. Even the big three blessed all her weapon so they could kill demon without killed the human. She heard that Lilith is trying to break the 66 seal so she can set Lucifer free. Suddenly her phone rang and Misa picked it up.

"Thantos, can I help you?" Misa asked.

"Misa, I heard that there is some demon on your area." Thantos said.

Misa sighed "Let me guess. Hades wanted me to hunt it down and send it to hell?"

Misa could swear Thantos smiled "Yes you right."

"Any lead, or I have to search it again like the last time" Misa asked annoyed.

Last time when she hunted a demon she searched it by herself and almost got herself killed on the process.

"No, you don't have too. It's Alastair" Thantos answered.

"Then, where is it?" Misa asked.

"You should ask the Winchester" Thantos said.

Misa pursed her lips when she heard their name "Do you mean they involved in this too?"

"I can't tell you that. Lord Hades made me swore on the river Styx" Thantos answered.

Misa cursed in Latin "Damn it. I want to avoid them as much as I can, and now I have to work with them?"

"Unfortunately yes" Thantos said and cut the connection.

Misa threw her phone on the passenger seat. She slammed her fist on the dashboard, ignoring the people who looked at her car curiously. Misa sighed and drove towards nearby restaurant, called Harley Dinner, she's hungry and hadn't ate since last night. She got down from the car and walked towards the dinner, when Misa opened the door she could felt the dry air blew into her face. Misa tucked a few of her hair into the back of her ear and blew her hair that covered her face. Misa sat down on the nearby table and looked at the menu.

"Can I help you miss?" the waiter asked with a sweet smile.

"Pancake, sausage, bacon and a tea please" Misa answered.

The waiter nodded and shouted some order to the chef, the waiter gone and Misa took her laptop from her backpack and started to do some research. Tapped her finger on the table, her ADHD kicking up and she couldn't stay still. She stopped it when the waiter put her food on the table and left. Misa back tensed when she sensed something, her head snapped up and looked around in the dinner there're only 4 people and one of them locked the door. Misa cursed when their eyes turned black.

"Demon! Damn it!" Misa cursed and stood up.

"Well, well, well. What we have here, a demigod" one of the demon said.

Misa growled and pulled her hair pin and it's turned into a beautiful sword, made of celestial bronze, imperial gold and silver. She pointed it at the demon, the demon hissed when he saw the sword.

"That sword!" he hissed.

"Yeah it could sent you back without hurting the meat you wear" Misa said.

The demon started surround her "But you forget the fact the we're four and you are alone"

Misa closed her eyes and felt a tug in her stomach, she heard a nearby pipe burst and sent a gallon of water towards the demon.

"Yeah, and I have this power" Misa said while she waved her hand.

The water disappeared and leave 4 people coughed and spit some water. When Misa wanted to approach them, the demon got out from the body and left. Misa panted and looked at the dinner, it's soaking wet, the floor is flooded by the water, the window shattered and 6 people lay on the ground unconscious. She frowned as she walked to her car; her breakfast is ruined by the stupid demon. Maybe she will buy some burgers; Misa started the car and headed towards nearby motel.

-Line Break-

Misa put her back on the bed and she put her laptop on the table. She sat down on the chair and continued her research on the demon name Alastair. As far as she knew, Alastair is the one who tortured the soul in hell but that's it nothing more. Frustrated Misa closed her laptop and rested her head on the table; this is crazy as if her life is demigod isn't bad enough now she had to face another Apocalypse.

"….a girl…." Something whispered to her ear.

Misa lifted her head and looked around, she sure a spirit just tell her something

"…a girl…Anna…"

Misa tried to concentrate hard so she can hear it more clearly.

"….Anna Milton….the fallen angel…"

Misa scrunched her eyebrow, the fallen angel? Seriously that crap is real, she just thought that happened in the sappy novel that her friends on high school reads, a fallen angel, handsome man or beautiful girl, fell in love with human and have a kid.

"….the demon….wants her…."

Misa back tensed when she heard it, a demon? Could it be Alastair? Misa thought.

"…the Angel…wants her…"

Misa shook her head disbelieved, poor girl she being hunted by the Angel and Demon.

"…Winchester….and a demon….name Ruby"

Misa almost fell from her chair when she heard it, Winchester and a demon worked together? Did her ear just hear that or maybe just her own imagination?

"….a church…Alastair…Anna…" after that the whispering stopped.

Misa sighed the information didn't mention where, but she opened up her laptop again and started to do research for a girl name Anna Milton. She found some news that she escaped from the lock ward four days ago and missing since then. Misa tapped her finger again; maybe she could visit the ward where she escaped from and her family. Misa closed her laptop and took her black hoodie jacket. She walked towards her car and started the engine; according to the news the ward is only 45 minute-drive from here. Misa turned on the radio and began to go to the ward. On the way she thought about her own Apocalypse, Tartarus began to stir and want to rise and destroy Olympus. But for that he needed a sacrifice, blood sacrifice. And the god warned her that what Tartarus need is her blood and one mortal blood. At first Misa thought that is crazy, but apparently to rise up completely a big three kid blood is needed. And she fit the profile, just spill her blood and Tartarus will rises. But what troubled her why the mortal blood? What do the fates mean? And Misa hated the fates because they are so secretive about everything. When she arrived at the ward she froze in place, she saw an Impala parked there.

"Winchester" Misa murmured and cursed her bad luck.

Misa quickly went away from that place and visited Milton's house. But she heard a whispered that they are dead and Anna's not in here. Misa came in and saw Anna parent body just lay in the floor, Misa shook her head and looked at Anna's picture with her parents and with a church behind her. Then something clicked inside her mind, a church that what the spirit told her. Quickly she rode her car again and drove towards the church. When she arrived she got down and went up-stair.

"Hello" Misa called.

Misa stopped when she heard something creaked and a woman with red hair appeared and looked at her with unreadable looks.

"Are you Anna, Anna Milton?" Misa asked.

"Who are you?" Anna asked curious.

"I'm Misa Redwood, call me Misa" Misa said and walked towards Anna.

Anna took a few stepped back and Misa stopped.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Misa said felt stupid, this girl maybe about 23 or 24 older than her and Misa said that to her.

Then Misa heard footsteps, Misa quickly spun and pulled her necklace and it's turned into a bow and a quiver full of arrow. Anna just watched the younger girl with horror eyes.

"How did you do that?" Anna asked.

"Anna, do me a favor please, hide somewhere" Misa said while she pulled an arrow.

Before Anna could react two men arrived and Misa shot them with an electric arrow, and the arrow just went through them.

"Whoa, what the hell?" a voice exclaimed.

Misa froze when she heard that voices, it's Dean Winchester. When Sam appeared Misa lowered her bow and just stared at the younger Winchester.

"Misa is that you?" Sam asked when he saw Misa held a bow while Anna behind her back.

Misa sighed and rolled her eyes "Dean and Sam Winchester, what a coincident"

"Did you just say Misa?" Dean appeared and his eye went wide when he saw Misa.

"Hello guys long time no see" Misa said.

"Did you just shot me with that thing?" Dean asked and pointed at the bow on Misa hand and a quiver full of arrow strapped on Misa back.

"Yeah, I thought you're a monster" Misa said.

"But why it went through me?" Dean asked again.

"Celestial bronze mixed with Imperial gold. Deadly to any kind of monster but harmless towards mortals" Misa explained.

"Is the woman behind you Anna?" This time Sam asked.

Misa nodded and moved aside, revealed Anna who looked at Dean in awe looks.

"You're Dean Winchester, the one who rise from hell. I heard it from the angel" Anna said and walked towards them.

"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"And you're Sam the boy who had demon blood, and some of the Angel didn't like you at all" Anna said.

"I think I know why the demons want her so bad. She an Angel Radio" Dean said.

"A fallen angel" Misa murmured.

Sam turned towards her and gave her questioning looks "Did you say something?"

"Never mind" Misa said.

"And what the hell are you doing in here Crow Girl?" Dean asked.

Misa raised her eyebrows at this "Crow Girl? Did you just…." Misa shut her mouth and took a deep breath "I've my own things and none of your business"

Dean raised a knife at Misa "Seriously Dean? I'm not a demon" Misa scoffed.

Sam put his hand on Dean's arm and forced him to lower it "Misa what are you doing in here?"

"None of your business, Sam." Misa said.

Before Sam could say anything a woman appeared and panted. Anna quickly took a few stepped back and yelled something like her face. Misa raised her bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver. The woman looked at Misa with wide eyes

"What is that…thing doing in here?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, what is a demon doing in here?" Misa asked back.

"Ruby calm down" Sam tried to talk.

"Tell me Sam. What are you doing with a demon I thought you hunt that kind of thing down" Misa snorted.

"You are not suppose in here, this is not your fight" Ruby snarled.

"Wow, flash news this is my fight too now." Misa said and began to pull her bow.

Ruby glared at Misa harshly "You should go away little girl, this is not your fight"

"Ruby, that's enough. And Misa could you lowered down your weapon please" Sam yelled and glared at Misa and Ruby.

Ruby huffed and turned to Sam "Do you find the girl?"

Sam nodded "Yeah"

Ruby looked at Anna "Now we have to go"

"Whoa, whoa" Dean exclaimed "What the hell are you doing in here Ruby?"

Ruby glared at Dean "Look I don't have time to fight. A demon is coming this way, a strong one"

Dean raised his eyebrow "Yeah right. You bring them here"

"They following you smartass" Ruby growled.

"Uh guys" Misa decided to interrupted "I think they are here" Misa pointed at the nearby statue which crying blood.

Sam quickly brought Anna to a closet and told her to hide there. After he did that he walked towards Dean and pulled a flask contain holly water.

"That's not enough Sam. You had to pull him out" Ruby said.

Dean wanted to protest but Ruby cut it "Dean! We only have two choices Sam does that or all of us is going to die"

Suddenly the door swung opened and a man appeared.

"Look what we have here." The man said and grinned.

Misa took a few stepped back and hid in the shadow her friend. Misa watched Sam raised his hand to the man, and the man eyes turned white.

"Alastair" Misa growled while tucked an arrow on her bow.

After that Alastair threw Sam towards the stair and he started to fight Dean. But the man managed to beat Dean and started to his Dean face. Misa stepped out from the shadow.

"Hey!" Misa called.

Alastair turned and Misa shoot him with her arrow. The arrow pierced his arm and Alastair screamed in pain and glared at Misa. Misa took an arrow again and pointed it at Alastair.

"You…you're not supposed to be here" Alastair growled.

"Yeah I heard that before" Misa said and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell a demigod doing in here?" Alastair stood up and pulled the arrow from his arms.

"None of your business, I just get an order from the gods to kill you. That's all" Misa said and tucked and arrow again.

Suddenly Sam stabbed Alastair on his back, Alastair grunted when Sam did that. Quickly Sam rushed towards Dean and helped him to stand up. And after that he grabbed Misa arm and dragged her towards the window and jumped through it. Misa cursed in Latin when her body hit the ground, she groaned and glared at Sam.

"What in the Hades name Sam! I could take him down!" Misa shouted.

"Not this time Misa." Sam said and dragged her towards his car,

Misa slapped Sam arms "No thanks I have my own car, just tell me where should we go"

Sam gave Misa their address and Misa nodded. She entered the car and looked at her wounded arms. Misa sighed; she will take care of it later. She started her car and followed Sam towards their motel. Much to her surprise her motel is the motel where Sam stayed. Misa got down from her car and grabbed her backpack from the trunk. Misa followed them and entered their room. Misa threw her bag in the table and glared at Sam and Dean.

"Misa let me see your wound" Sam said while holding a needle.

Misa looked at her right arm, there's a long gash ran from her upper arms to the lower arms.

"No thank you." Misa said and took a flask from her backpack.

Misa opened it and pour it on her wound, Misa winced when contain of the flask made a contact with her wound. But after that, her wound started to knit up and left a white line on her arms, and eventually it completely disappear.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean asked while clutched his right shoulder.

Misa closed the flask and took a container from her bag and opened it "That things are Nectar, and these" Misa showed a square of Ambrosia and ate it "It's Ambrosia" Misa said while chewed the Ambrosia.

"They are god food and drink, well it heal all the demigod injuries but if you eat it too much it will burn you, or like spontaneous combustion" Misa said and closed the container.

"Can we use it?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah forget the little detail. It will kill mortal" Misa said.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam "Well, isn't that peachy"

Misa stood up and while held a bottle of mineral water "But I can heal you if you want to"

Sam raised his eyebrows "With what?"

Misa unscrew the bottle and walked towards Sam "Hold still" Misa said and the water started to flow out from the bottle.

Sam winced when the water touched his wound but apparently his wound started to knit up by itself. Sam just watched Misa in awe, after Sam wound heal completely, Misa stood up and threw the water in the sink.

"What the hell?" Dean said disbelieved.

"Daughter of Poseidon, remember?" Misa said and she walked towards Dean.

"So you can heal injuries with water? Any kind?" Sam asked.

"Yep, but I prefer Ambrosia and Nectar. It's more effective" Misa said.

"How the hell you can heal me? It's dislocated shoulder" Dean narrowed his eyes at Misa.

Misa rolled her eyes "I'll popped it back Dean Winchester."

"Hey, don't call me by my full name. It's annoying" Dean protested.

"Just come here" Misa put her hand on her waist and glared at Dean.

Dean walked towards Misa; Misa put her hand on Dean's shoulder gently and pushed Dean's shoulder. Dean grunted when Misa did that and when Misa done, Dean let out the breath that he has been holding. Misa sighed and she closed her bag, Misa swung the bag over her shoulder.

"I'll be in my room" Misa said as she walked towards the door.

"Do you stay at here also?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I hate to admit it but yeah." Misa said.

Misa hesitated a bit and she turned to see Dean and Sam "Look, honestly I don't want to meet you or involved in any of your business. After the last incident I decided to stay away from you guys, after all I'm like the things that you hunt. And I'm not fully human, I'm half-human. I think it's the best that we never talked about this, just forget everything." Misa said and closed the door.

Misa put her back on the door and sighed. Misa admit she kinda like those Winchester brothers but she's a freak not a full human, and she shouldn't be hanging around with mortal. First they just held her back, and second they would die, because the only things she attracted is monster, angry god, angry spirit and now demon. Misa walked towards her rom and she closed the door and locked it from inside. Misa put her backpack on the chair and she took her laptop and put it in her another backpack. Misa rested on the bed and she looked at the ceiling, Misa closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"…demon…here…Ruby….Winchester…..Anna…." the spirits whispered to her.

Misa opened her eyes and she woke up from her position and sat on her bed. Seriously, as if Alastair wasn't enough, Misa thought. But she shut her eyes tightly when she remembered Ruby, from the way Sam saw Ruby Misa guessed Ruby is a very special demon for Sam. Misa stood up as she picked up her bags; she opened the door and looked around. Its empty which is strange, Misa closed her door and she walked slowly towards her car. She froze when she saw 2 demons on the parking lot; they guarded the Winchester car and her car. Misa frowned looks like the news already spread, the news about her. Misa took a deep breath as she walked to her car as if there's nothing.

"Good night" Misa said and smiled at the demon which guarded the Winchester car.

Misa opened her trunk and put her bag and she closed it again. When she's turned the demon which guarded her car stood in front of her. Before Misa could react they demon threw her towards the nearby tree. Misa grunted when her back contacted the tree bark hard.

"A demigod" he snarled.

His friend came towards her and grinned "You know what Alastair quite fond of you. Strong and beautiful, you can be a good soldier if you join us"

"Yeah tell him that I'll him sooner to where he belongs" Misa spat.

"Don't be so sure missy. You will come with us" one of them said and stroke Misa cheek.

Misa closed her eyes and tried to summon a bolt. Misa could felt something on her stomach, and then she saw something bright and heard a scream. After all of that done Misa could smell ozone surround her, Misa opened her eyes and saw the demons, well their meat on the ground and…died. Misa fell on one of her knee and she panted, called a lightning bolt without a storm was drained her. Misa pushed herself to stand up and walked towards her car; she opened the door and entered it. Misa started the engine and looked around, now her main concern is Alastair and she sure Alastair will hunt Anna down. So she just had to find Anna and Alastair will come to her. But where is she?

**SAM POV**

After he received an address Sam quickly got out from the bathroom window with Dean. They stole a car and headed towards the address that Ruby gave them. Suddenly a lighting strike at the parking lot and made Sam and Dean jumped from their seat. Dean stopped the car and got down, he squinted his eyes at the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked surprised.

"Lighting" Sam answered sounded unsure.

"Yeah I know that Lighting. I mean how the hell there a lightning bolt when there's no thunder cloud or anything" Dean sad and looked at Sam.

"Misa, she's Zeus descendant right? I'm sure calling lighting bot like that is a piece a cake for her" Sam said.

"Wow man. She's so cool." Dean exclaimed.

Sam rolled his eyes, although he admitted Misa is kind of cool. She's smart, funny, strong, and always had a snarky comment also sarcastic. Sam blushed when he thought about it, he scolded himself to focus on the task at his hand.

"Dean let's go. Ruby is waiting for us" Sam said and entered the car.

Dean nodded and he entered the car. Sam looked at the empty field, he still remembered what Misa said before she gone. 'I'm half-human' and 'I'm like things that you hunt', Misa also told him once that nobody want to go near her because she's a demigod and something like she had death aura surround her. Maybe being a demigod of the big three is a bad thing. Sam sighed, Misa life just like him. She's lost her mom and he's too, but at least he still got her dad and Dean to take care of him. But Misa she lived on the foster home and nobody wanted to adopt her because she's not normal. 'I'm a freak' Sam remembered when Misa said that at him.

"Sam, we're here" Dean said and got down from his car.

Sam opened the door and walked towards an abandon house made of wood. When they opened the door, they found Ruby leaned on the wall while Anna sat on a chair. Dean looked at Ruby and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Ruby I guess me, you know from what happened..." Dean said.

Ruby lips twitched into a tiny smile "Don't strain you"

Dean rubbed his chin "Are we done?"

Ruby nodded and walked towards Anna.

"Good because that awkward" Dean said and closed the door.

"Sam, Dean. Can I call my parents?" Anna asked "They must be freak out because I disappeared for days" Anna looked at Sam with innocent looks.

Sam sighed and sat next to Anna "Anna look. They uh…" Sam stuttered.

"What?" Anna asked.

Sam looked at Dean who just looked at Anna with pity looks.

"No, it can be" Anna shook her head and tears started to fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

Anna cover her face with her hand "Why is this happening to me?!" Anna screamed and sobbed.

Sam patted Anna back awkwardly, suddenly Anna tensed and her head jerked back.

"They are here" she whispered.

"Back room" Dean said quickly and Sam brought Anna to the back room.

Dean took a shotgun and gave it too Sam who just came back. Sam accepted it and looked Ruby who searched something on Den duffel bag.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked.

Dean looked at Sam with accused looks' Ruby scoffed "Really? Wow just peachy"

"Thank you Dean. I just saving your ass from that demon Dean" Sam answered sarcastically.

"You know what you two chuckle head…" Ruby shut her mouth when the door swung opened.

Sam jaw dropped when he saw Misa wore a black Greek armor with a black sword strapped on her waist, and she braided her hair. What made Sam more surprise is he saw a pair of black wing behind Misa back, he almost forget that Misa is Thantos champion.

"Wow, our beloved crow girl" Dean said sarcastically.

Misa eyes changed from sea-blue to black obsidian and Sam avoided Misa glared. Misa is kinda creeps him out when her eyes is like that.

"Shut your mouth Dean" Misa said and entered the cabin.

Sam raised his eyebrows when Misa fit into the door.

"What?" Misa asked Sam "Surprised, how can I fit into that door? I folded my wings Sam" Misa continue as she spread her wings again.

"And why you dressed up like an Angel of Death?" Dean asked.

Misa smirked "I just smell death. It's so strong so I decided to come here, in case if someone dead" Misa eyeing Dean.

"Hey don't look at me like I'm the one who will dead" Dean protested.

"What are you?" Ruby hissed.

"A demigod. Half-human and half-god, and these wings" Misa said and pointed at her wings "A gift from a god, a certain god of death from Greek. And just for info I'm daughter of Poseidon god of the sea, descendant of Zeus god of the sky and Hades the ruler of underworld" Misa said proudly.

Ruby looked Misa sword with questioning looks.

"Stygian Iron" Misa said flatly "Deathly for the spirit, ghost, zombie, monster and their cousins and friend" Misa looked at Ruby with cold looks "After the god blessed it, I can kill demon with it too. Just the demon thought"

Ruby hissed when she heard that. When she wanted to attacked Misa, Sam held her.

"Ruby, don't. She's stronger than anything that you can imagine"

Misa smirked "Yeah you demon, be careful with me. Piss me off, and I'll kick your ugly ass towards the hell and make sure that you never can come back here"

Ruby glared at Misa and she took a few stepped back. Misa sighed and looked at the door annoyed, as if waiting for something.

"Misa, how did you find us?" Sam asked.

"I heard it from the spirit. A perk being a Hades descendant, I guess. They told me that you and that girl's here" Misa said and gripped the hilt of her sword.

"You what?" Dean asked surprised.

Misa rolled her eyes "Forget it."

Suddenly the door swung opened the door and two men appeared. Sam tensed when he knew these men. Castiel and Uriel appeared there and just stood there. Castiel turned and saw Misa; his eye went wide when he saw Misa wore black Greek armor, with a sword on her hand and a pair black wing on her back.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"This is blasphemy!" Uriel jaw clenched when he saw Misa.

"Uh so you didn't get the news?" Misa asked.

"You smell like pagan god" Uriel wrinkled his nose in disgust "Greek gods"

"Yep" Misa said "A demigod to be exact. You know right, half-human and half-god" Misa smirked.

"This is blasphemy! You shouldn't be existed! You're a mistake!" Uriel spat.

"Uriel enough" Castiel said in commanding tone.

"What are you doing in here?" Cass asked.

Misa sheathed her sword and cross her arms "Just to do my job as a good daughter and as a hero." Cass looked at Misa with confused looks "Don't you know that our kind of Apocalypse get mixed up?" Misa surprised.

"Cass" Sam called.

Cass turned and looked at Sam "Cass please tell me that you here to help us"

Uriel scoffed "Give us the girl"

"Why?" Dean asked as he pointed the gun at Uriel.

"We have to kill her" Cass said flatly.

"You really heartless S.O.B" Dean growled "You want to kill her? Sorry you have to go through my dead body"

"She's innocent girl Cass" Sam protested.

"She far from innocent" Cass said.

Sam shook his head "Oh really? Tell me why you want to kill her"

"Just step aside you mud monkey" Uriel growled.

"No" Dean said.

"Are you going to stop me?" Uriel asked amused.

"No, but I will" Misa said as she pointed her sword at Uriel.

"You dare to point a sword at me." Uriel spat.

"Yes" Misa said flatly "This Anna girl I know who she is and why you hunt her. But sorry I cannot allow you that."

"You! I will kill you slowly!" Uriel growled and flashed to Misa.

While they fought, Cass walked towards Sam and Dean. Cass put his point finger at their forehead and they fell asleep. Ruby took a few stepped back and she put her back at the door.

"Move!" Cass said in commanding tone.

"No" Ruby said.

Cass waved his hand and Ruby flew and hit the window. When Cass almost approached the door, a bright light enveloped him and he disappeared. Even Uriel who fought with Misa disappeared too. Misa panted and she looked at Dean and Sam who on the floor. Misa snapped her finger and doused them with water. Sam and Dean woke up abruptly, Dean looked at Misa confused.

"Where are they?" Dean asked "What the hell is happening?"

"A spell, somebody cast a spell to send the Angel away, for a while" Misa said as she folded her wings back.

"Who?" Sam went silent for a moment "Anna!" he yelled and quickly stood up.

When Sam opened the door and saw Anna with her bloody hand and a symbol on the mirror, made by blood. Quickly Dean took a scarf and pressed it on Anna wound, Sam looked at Misa with his puppy eyes.

"Misa you can heal it right" Sam said.

"Give me water and I'll heal her" Misa said.

Sam quickly grabbed a bottle of holy water from the duffel bag and gave it to Misa. Misa unscrew it and will the water to come out.

"Hold still. It maybe a little hurt" Misa said as she made the water wrapped Anna wound.

Anna winced when the water touched her skin, but her eyes went wide as the wound began to close and only leaved white lines and it disappeared completely as if she never cut her hand.

"Is it true? That you're demigod?" Anna asked.

Misa nodded grimly "Yes"

"Then what the angels said is true. That our Apocalypse mixed up with yours" Anna looked at Misa.

Misa avoided Anna eyes "Yes. And I don't want to talk about it. It creeps me out, and believe d me if you heard it, you will have a nightmare about it" Misa said and walked to the outside.

Sam looked at Misa and he chased her. Sam grabbed Misa arms, forced her to stop. Misa stopped and she frowned.

"Let me go Sam. I want to be alone" Misa said.

"Why are you so bitter about your life?" Sam asked.

Misa scoffed and she turned her eyes changed to obsidian black again "Why? You don't know anything about me Sam."

"I know how you fell about your life" Sam said calmly.

Misa laughed bitterly "Really? Than tell me Sam Winchester, how can you understand what I my life"

"My mom died to when I was young. And after that my dad made me grew up as a warrior, and I never had a chance to live a normal life. I'm a freak, and I have demon blood in me. And the fact that people that I care is always ended up dead" Sam said.

Misa blinked her eyes "Do you know how to feel, when your love ones died? Do you know what it's like when half of your heart ripped off? Before this I have a boyfriend Sam and he died because of protecting me! He died because I'm a freak, he died because I'm a demigod, a monster killed him Sam!" Tears started to flow from Misa eyes.

Sam hugged Misa and he put his chin on the top of Misa head "I know Misa. My girlfriend Jessica is died because of me too."

Misa cried on Sam chest, Sam just rubbed Misa shoulder. Sam could felt a red thread that connected them, they shared the same fate. Sam felt that there's no coincident that they meet each other and Sam had this feeling like he had to protect and help this girl. Misa stopped sobbing and now she breathed steadily, Sam could smell something like citrus from Misa hair.

"Thank you" Misa murmured.

Sam nodded "It's okay. After all we have the same life"

Misa pulled herself and looked at Sam, her eyes not black obsidian again, it's sea-blue. Misa smiled and Sam blushed at this.

"Sam!" Dean called him.

Sam cursed and turned only to see Dean looked at him with serious expression.

"We have to go to Bobby now" Dean said.

"Yeah right" Sam nodded and he turned to Misa "Are you coming?"

"Sammy, seriously dude. You want to bring crow girl?" Dean asked amused.

"I already part of this chucklehead. So yeah I'm coming, you need my help to face the angel and the demon" Misa said and smiled.

"Nobody invites you crow girl" Dean said and smirked.

"Sam, can I go with you to Bobby house?" Misa turned and asked Sam sweetly.

Sam blushed at this "Uh, yeah of course you can."

"Sammy!" Dean scolded.

"What Dean? She practically saved our ass twice, and she's right. She's part of this now" Sam argued.

"Oh great" Dean grumbled "After a demon and now you befriend a demigod?"

"At least I still on the good side" Misa said and crossed her arms.

"I will be the judge of that" Dean said and walked towards his car.

"See you on the Bobby house Hero" Misa said as she tip-toed and kissed Sam cheek lightly.

Sam just froze in place when Misa did that, Misa smiled at him knowingly as she walked towards her own car.

**Percy : Hey Crow Girl why you always in any chapter**

**Misa : Well Seaweed Brain I'm the main character**

**Dean : Why Sam in there and I'm not?**

**Sam : Well Dean stop being a jerk and maybe she will write you up**

**Dean : And why are you hugging the crow girl**

**Misa : *blushed* we just share the same story**

**Cass : What is this?**

**Dean : Whoa Cass what are you doing in here**

**Cass : What are you doing here Dean? Shoudln't you be out there stopping Lilith breakinh the seal**

**Dean : Damn it I forget about that. Uh anyway Revies it okay, and please tell the author to write me not Sam. Okay? bye**


	4. The truth comes out

**Me: wohoo finall I can finish this chapter**

**Percy : Hey do you write me in this stroy**

**Me : *gulp* ahahaha I kinda forget, this chapter dedicated to Misa**

**Percy : Misa, why her? I'm the hero not her**

**Misa : *pushed Percy* It's my time now Percy**

**Dean : You didn't write me again**

**Me : Guys Please! I cannot make all of you appear okay. I'm the writer so I'm the one can decided to write you or not.**

**Dean : *looked at Percy**smirked evilly* *looked at me***

**Percy :*looked at Dean**smirked evilly* *looked at me***

**Me : What are you mfmmm...*being dragged by Percy***

**Dean : from now on this story is mine**

**Me :Don't you dare!**

**Dean : This girl didn't own anything beside the Crow Girl**

**Misa : *pushed Dean* and enjoy the story okay**

Chapter 4

**Misa POV**

Misa glared at Bobby who looked at her with wide eye. Misa crossed her arms and tapped her finger.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer" Misa let out a snarky comment.

Bobby blinked his eye "Is she real?"

Misa rolled her eyes "Did I look like a hologram to you? Maybe you should go to the eye doctor gramps"

Bobby narrowed her eyes at Misa "Watch your mouth little girlie. I ain't that old"

"If one of you call me little girlie again, I'll call my hellhound and make her scared the crap of you" Misa grunted and took a seat.

"So Poseidon is your dad?" Bobby asked.

"Yep. He's my dad" Misa answered and looked at her nail.

"And?" Bobby asked.

"And what? Are you asking me how he met my mom and how I was born?" Misa raised her eyebrow.

"No, not like that" Bobby quickly said "Just how can you get Zeus and hades power as well"

"Well, they are my grandparents parent" Misa said "Like uh, Zeus is my grandpa father and Hades is my grandma father, I guess"

Bobby tapped his finger on his chin "And about Thantos?"

"Oh, he blessed me after I helped him and save him from Hades wrath. Don't ask, that's uh so complicated" Misa said and waved her hand.

Bobby nodded "Is the Greek Monster also real?"

Misa pursed her lips and looked at Bobby with a annoyed looks "Did you always like this gramps? Asking question?"

"Don't call me gramps! I ain't that old" Bobby protested.

"Well gramps look at me. If I real" Misa stood up and held her hand up "What do you think of Greek Monster?"

"They are real" Bobby answered.

"Yep, but please don't call their name. In my world name has power" Misa said.

"Are you saying if we call their name, they just appear out of thin air?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

Misa crossed her arms and looked at the window "Well not out of thin air, but it's dangerous"

Before Bobby could asked again, the door swung opened and Dean stood there with a woman with long wavy black hair. Misa raised her eyebrows at the woman.

"This is Pamela. The best damn Psychic in the state" Bobby said.

"You must be Misa. Dean told me about you and your unique parentage" Pamela said and extended her hand.

Misa looked at Pamela hand and took it "Hey, it's nice to meet you"

Pamela went silent for a minute before she's trembling out of nowhere. Dean glared at Misa and Misa glared at him back.

"I didn't do anything" Misa protested.

"You, your future…" Pamela gulped "Your fate is so…."

Misa shut her eyes tightly "Pamela, please" she barely whispered.

Pamela took a deep breath and nodded "I won't tell anybody about it, don't worry okay"

"Thank you" Misa said and smiled shakily.

When Pamela disappeared to the basement with Dean, Misa quickly took a seat and clutched her head tightly. So Pamela knew about her destiny, no wonder that poor woman trembled like that, even when Misa heard it she had a nightmare about it until now. Even Percy her brother didn't know about it, just her and the gods plus Pamela. Misa didn't want to tell Percy, because Percy had enough battle in his life. Misa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down; she raised her eyebrow when he saw Bobby offered him a bottle of soda. Gladly Misa took it and gulped it down.

"You okay? You look pretty shaken up after you shook your hand to Pamela" Bobby asked and leaned on the counter.

Misa put the bottle down and she sighed "It just about my miserable fate and I don't want to talk about it" Misa answered coldly.

Bobby noticed the tone "Okay kid, I won't push you"

Misa mouthed thanks and she buried her face on her hands. But her head snapped up when she heard a horrible scream. Misa quickly ran towards the basement when she arrived at Bobby safe house, Misa saw Dean on the floor grunted and Anna sat down and breathed shakily. Misa raised her eyebrow at Sam who helped Dean stood up. And Anna told them that she is an Angel, and everybody eyes went wide. And after that everybody went to the upstairs, Misa leaned on the wall while listened Dean and Sam argued about well, almost everything. And finally they agreed on something, they will try to get Anna grace back and made her a full fledge Angel again. Misa didn't care about that, she's here only to capture Alastair and brought him to Hades.

"Misa" Sam waved his hand in front of Misa.

Misa looked at him strangely "Are you coming or not?"

"Just leave the half-blood here" Ruby stated coldly.

Misa glared at Ruby harshly "I'm coming"

So after that happy note Misa followed them, finally she could be alone in her car without anybody. Misa thought about Henry her last boyfriend, her funny, smart and handsome boyfriend. Henry had a short auburn hair with icy-blue eyes. And Misa missed him so much;, when he died Misa couldn't stopped blaming herself for Henry dead. Misa thought it because of her fault, because she's not strong enough. Misa blinked her eyes when she could feel her eyes getting hotter. She shook her head, she's stronger than this; she had to be strong for the sake of the world. Finally after long drive they arrived at the place where Anna grace touched the earth. There's no huge hole or any destruction, just a huge tree. Misa admitted she gaped when she saw this, Anna said wherever the grace landed on earth it will become pure creation, like these tree. But when Anna touched the bark of the tree, she shook her head sadly.

"Great she lost her grace now what?" Ruby grunted and crossed her arms.

And then everybody turned and looked at Misa.

"What?" Misa asked clearly annoyed being a center of attention.

"Well we still have crow girl. Maybe she can help with uh, her godly power" Dean stated.

Misa cocked her head "Uh sorry. But I don't know how to kill Angel, they only told me how to kill demon"

"Well last night you called a bolt right?" Sam scratched his chin "Maybe you can zap them?"

Misa almost laughed at this "You mean electrocute an Angel? That's never worked, that only kill the meat, not the angel"

"You know what, let's just go somewhere and think about this again" Misa said quickly and walked towards her car.

-Line Break-

Misa slashed her sword at thin air, she panted as she stabbed the poor tree. She called a lightning bolt and burnt the tree down, after that she stabbed the ground hard and causes a minor earthquake. Misa took a deep breath and raised her hand, she concentrated hard and thunder clouds started to gather around her. Before the storm could strike a very pissed off Dean appeared and glared at Misa.

"Do you plan to destroy the earth or what?" Dean lips formed a thin line.

"Not your business. You don't know what the earth capable of" Misa grumbled "And even if you know, you will not like it and maybe you won't dare to step on earth again"

"Humor me" Dean stated and crossed his arm.

Misa stared at him like he was crazy "In Greek there's mother earth, called Gaea. She's the mother of the Titan and all of the Giants in Ancient Greek. Well, to put it simple last summer there's a huge war in Greek between us, demigods with Gaea army. And she's a…" Misa fell silent a bit "And one of my brother, had to go through a very bad thing, horrible thing just because of her"

"So, this mother earth or whatever are you saying that she's evil?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she just got very pissed when we threw his favorite son to the Tartarus, and she wanted revenge and ruled the world." Misa explained.

After heard that Dean just stared at the dirt, like expected the dirt raised up and made something. Misa sat down and stared at the night sky, she rested her back on the ground. Misa could felt Dean stared at her with unreadable looks.

"Just for your info, I still don't trust you." Dean said.

"I don't care" Misa stated flatly "Because I don't need your trust Dean to do anything Dean. You want to hunt me down after this go ahead, I don't care. But I tell you, kill me and this world will be an ugly one"

Dean rolled his eyes "So full of yourself eh Crow Girl?"

Misa smiled "You know what? You remind me a lot of my brother. From your recklessness to your slowness"

Dean face turned bright red "I'm not an idiot!" he growled.

Misa sat and looked at Dean strangely "I didn't said that, I just said slow, or maybe the right term is slow-thinker, or charge first, think later"

Dean eyes lit up a bit "maybe I can get along with this brother of yours"

"Or maybe you tear each other throat apart, for your stubbornness" Misa grinned.

Dean laughed a little "You know what when you like this, you're kinda fun to talk to"

Misa stood up and dusted her jeans "You too Dean Winchester"

"Whatever Crow Girl"

After that they walked together towards the shack, inside Sam tried to talk to Ruby, but Ruby gave him a cold shoulder while Anna just watched them in amused looks. Finally Ruby waved her hand and leaved Sam alone. Sam sighed frustrated and ran his hand towards his hair. Anna smiled at this and eventually she walked to the outside too. Dean stared at Anna dreamily and Misa elbowed him hard, Dean glared at Misa. Misa made a face 'go-after-her' and Dean just stared at her with confused looks. Misa slapped her forehead hard way and she pushed Dean to the outside and mouthed Anna, finally Dean understood what she means and disappeared with crimson red face. Misa sighed and shook her head; Dean is exactly like Percy, dense and slow.

"Misa" Sam called her.

Misa turned and found Sam looked at her "What is it Sam?"

Sam chewed his lips "It's about your Apocalypse. Are you sure you don't want to tell us?"

Misa hesitate a bit "Is not like that, it just…" Misa took a deep breath "So scary even till now, I still had a nightmare about it"

"Just tell me" Sam said.

"I just tell you the main point" Misa looked at Sam "One of our oldest Primordial god, the first being in Ancient Greek is trying to rise up and destroy the world. And I'm the one who can stop it, well with one mortal actually"

"Primordial gods?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"For example, like Gaea she impersonate the earth itself, Ouranos he impersonate sky itself, and many more" Misa explained.

"I see, and I guess they are very strong" Sam nodded.

Misa laughed bitterly "Even the god didn't want to involved or fight with them. They are super strong"

Sam looked at Misa worriedly "And you had to fight this thing?"

"Unfortunately yes" Misa said sadly.

"What kind of connection, between your Apocalypse and mine?" Sam asked again

"Well, I still don't know the whole thing about that, the god is so secretive this day. But something like if Lucifer rose it will make my Apocalypse faster than before" Misa said.

"Don't worry, me, Dean and Ruby tried to stop it" Sam said.

"And about Ruby" Misa said quickly and Sam flinched when Misa said Ruby name like that "I don't know she so shady, and suspicious. I just couldn't put my finger on it"

"Trust her Misa. She helped me a lot, even when I devastated when Dean in hell" Sam explained.

"Sorry Sam. I can't trust demon this day, my rules" Misa said and held her hand up.

Sam lowered his head in defeated "Well if I cannot convince you"

Misa sat right next to Sam "Sorry, my instinct as demigod told me not to trust Ruby, and my instinct always right"

Sam laughed a little "Seriously?'

"Well, when you fought almost for your whole life, your instinct will talk louder than your heart or mind, believe me" Misa said and yawned.

"You should get some sleep. You've been through a lot today" Sam said and he made a space on the couch so Misa could sleep.

"Thank you" Misa said and she slept right away when her head touch the couch.

She even didn't notice Sam hovered above her and smiled; Sam took off his jacket and put it over Misa body. Misa even didn't knew when Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

-Dream stage-

Can't breathed, that was one thing that appeared in Misa mind. She trapped somewhere very dark and it's suffocating her. She tried to move but she couldn't, she froze when she heard laughter inside her mind. Tartarus, Misa growled.

'Well, well, well. What we have here, a heroine' Tartarus purred.

Misa just pursed her lips, and closed her eyes.

'You will help me to rise, just one drop from your blood and one drop of mortal blood and I'll rise from here'

Misa tried to calm her minds and forced herself to wake up from this. But Tartarus knew this and he laughed evilly and sent a chill down to Misa spine.

'I control this dream. So I can do anything in it, even make you never wake up' Tartarus threatened.

'Let me go' Misa said flatly.

'No, no, no. Not that fast Misa' Tartarus said.

'What do you want from me?' Misa finally asked that question.

'Your blood and your body' Tartarus stated 'I need your body to be my, ah what is it? Ah yes a vessel just like Kronos'

'Use somebody else' Misa growled.

'Ah the problem is the other body is occupied or reserved. My friend Lucifer will use it as a vessel' Tartarus said.

Misa held the urge to electrocute Tartarus 'I will not approve this'

'Ah don't you know I can make you approve it.' Tartarus said amused.

'Try me' as soon as Misa said that she regret it.

She knew well what Tartarus capable off, after heard it from Percy she knew that Tartarus capable of driving people insane. Suddenly an image when her boyfriend Henry died appeared.

Henry clutched his stomach and coughed a lot of blood, Misa just watched him in horror. Henry looked at her with accused looks.

"You killed me" he snapped.

Tears started to fell from Misa eyes "I'm sorry"

"You let me die" Henry snarled.

Misa just fell on the ground crying, Henry limped towards her and he glared icily at her.

"I die because you're incapable of protect me from those things. I will never forgive you" Henry whispered.

Misa clutched her head and shook it "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"I should never go out with you or dating you" he spat "I wished I never met you"

"Stop" Misa practically begged.

"I hate you. I wished you rot in Tartarus"

"STOP!" Misa screamed and sobbed.

-Dream ended-

"Misa! Wake up!" Sam yelled.

Misa woke up abruptly and she panted hard. Misa took a look around and found Sam looked at her with worried looks.

"You screaming and crying I your sleep. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Misa shook her head and she hugged her knee "It's my fault"

"Who?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Henry died because of me" Misa said again and buried her face with her hand.

Sam scrunched his eyebrow at this, he's at lost.

"Is Henry your boyfriend?" Sam asked carefully.

Misa nodded slowly "Was. He was my boyfriend, he died now. And that's happened because of me"

"Misa stop it! Stop blaming yourself" Sam said.

"But it's true. He died because of me, he died because I'm incapable" Misa said shakily "Because I cannot protect him from the monster that attack us"

"Misa, it's not your fault." Sam said and grabbed her shoulder, force her to face him.

Misa shook her head "It is my fault. I should have say no when he asked me out, I should have said no when he asked me to be his girlfriend. But I said yes, I was so selfish. I should have known that I'm dangerous to a mortal. I should have known that monster will always try to attack me."

Sam hugged Misa "Misa stop it. Is not your fault, stop blaming yourself."

Misa bit her lips hard "If only I never met him"

"Misa you cannot change your past. And I believe Henry sacrifice herself not for this, so you can blame yourself. He wanted you to be strong Misa, stronger than this." Sam tried to explain.

Misa clutched Sam shirt tightly "He blamed me, for his death"

Sam raised her eyebrow "In real life?"

Misa shook her head "He never blamed me. He said that he glad he could knew me, he glad that I'm still alive"

"So why are you still blaming yourself?" Sam asked confused.

"But why the pain isn't gone? Why I still can felt it Sam?" Misa yelled.

"Because you won't let him go, you have to let him go Misa" Sam said softly.

"I can't" Misa shook her head.

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid that I'll forget him if I let him go!" Misa answered coldly.

"No. You wouldn't forget about him. If you really loved him then you will never forget about him Misa" Sam insisted.

Misa let Sam word entered her mind, maybe she couldn't forgive herself for Henry. Then Misa remembered one thing that Henry said before he died.

'Don't blame yourself Misa. I knew this is going to happened if I dating you, but I'm ready for the consequences. I know I can die if I'm with you. But I don't care about it because I loved you. So, please after I'm go don't blame yourself okay. You have to move on and let me go. Do that for me okay'

Misa felt stupid, how could she forget Henry last word. Her guilt weighing her down and made her forget Henry last word. She had to move on; even it's hard she will do it for Henry sake. Misa could felt a big stone that always weighing her started to become lighter, Misa took a deep breath and lifted up her head. Sam looked right at her eye and he smiled.

"You're not alone Misa" Sam said.

Misa nodded and she pulled herself. She blushed when she saw Sam shirt is wet because of her tears. Misa mumbled sorry and dried it, Sam just watched it by amused looks.

"I'm uh sorry for ruining your shirt" Misa said sheepishly.

Sam laughed at it "It's okay Misa"

Suddenly Dean entered the shack with Anna followed him. Dean face was grim and he took a quick glanced to Anna. Misa caught guilty looks from Dean's eyes and she looked at Dean with confused looks. But before Misa could asked, Cass and Uriel appeared put of nowhere and she almost jumped from her position. Misa fist clenched when she made an eye contact with Uriel, thunder cloud started to gather around and thunder began to flash everywhere.

"Misa calm yourself down" Sam whispered.

Misa shook her head "Let it be Sam. Just considered it a warning, maybe it won't kill them but maybe I can warn them to not to mess up with me"

Sam held his hand up and took a few stepped back.

"Can you calm your pet?!" Uriel spat.

Misa eyes turned to black obsidian, this Uriel guy really tested her patience.

"I'm not a pet! I'm demigod!" Misa yelled and the lighting struck somewhere.

Uriel scoffed in disgust and he turned to Dean "So Dean how about our deal?"

Sam looked confused "What deal?"

Uriel laughed "He didn't tell you."

"I..I promise them they can have Anna" Dean stuttered.

Anna eyes flashed in anger "Don't apologize to me Dean. I know how their mind works" she growled.

"You mean they will kill Sam if Dean refused to give you to them?" Misa asked.

Anna nodded grimly "Yes"

Misa eyes glowed and black fire started to dance on her finger, Anna saw this and she took a few stepped back.

"Hell fire" Anna said.

Misa lifted up his hand "Oh yeah, I forget that Greek have a hell to" Misa let the black fire danced on her finger "Use it once, and didn't ended up so well"

Uriel growled when he saw that "You're worse than that mud monkey"

Misa rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Move or we will kill Sam" Uriel threatened.

Misa growled and she curled her fist into a fist. The fire died bit her eyes glowed in anger, even Uriel didn't dare to look at her right in the eye. Anna came forwards and she said something like just do it. But suddenly the door swung open and Misa almost had a heart attack when she saw Alastair with Ruby bleed heavily behind him.

"Now, now, now. Don't touch or kill the girl she's mine" Alastair smirked.

And after that all Hades break lose.

**Sam : Wow even you didn't write me I appeared a lot of time **

**Dean : And she made you into Misa**

**Sam : *blushed* shut up Dean!**

**Misa : *blushed* yeah shut up!**

**Me : mfmmmfmm *Percy covered my mouth with some kind of clothes***

**Percy : Hey! When will I make my first debut here**

**Misa : uh on first chapter**

**Percy : Not fair**

**Me : HMFMHMFHMFHMFHMFH!**

**Dean : What?!**

**Me : *glared icily at Dean***

**Dean : oh, review the story okay **

**Me : HMFHMFHMFHFMH!**

**Sam : Dean just let her go, or she will naver able to continue this story**

**Dean : *gingerly removed the clothes***

**Me : Finally, so guys see you next week okay bye bye **


End file.
